Loving Jacob Black
by Kaharie
Summary: What if Alice never saw Bella jump of the cliff in La Push? Would Bella and Jacob fall in love as was meant to be? How would Edward react when he came back to beg Bella to forgive him and found her irrevocably in love with someone else?
Here's a little something I started writing today after work. I just finished reading Eclipse, again, and I was feeling so hard for Jacob Black. I desperately want Stephenie Meyer to write another book saying that _Breaking Dawn_ is no longer canon and that Jake and Bella actually get together. Life dream right there. Anyway, super don't own _Twilight_. If I did, Jake would be way happier.

I just need to lean in. Just a little closer and he could be my Jacob. I could do it. And it wouldn't really be cheating— _he_ is never coming back. His voice already said to be happy. Wouldn't this make me happy? I felt Jacob sigh next to me. I was running out of time, it had to be now or I don't think I would have the courage to try again later. 

I felt a rush of cold air hit me as the truck door opened, and Jacob pull away from me. Jacob trotted around the truck to open my side as well.

"Let's get you inside before you get sick and actually die." Jacob flashed me a smile, and I could feel it hit me like the rays of the sun. He already was my Jacob. We started walking towards the house together, Jacob naturally reached out to grab my hand. Looking back, I don't understand why this made me so upset. It felt so nice, being wanted. The hole in my chest throbbed dully at this thought, but not enough to complain. 

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Jake?" I mumbled as I headed towards the kitchen and Jake flopped on the couch. 

"Sure." I heard him say from the couch. I started to pull things out of the fridge when I heard him start to snore. I looked over into the living room, and there he was taking up all of the couch, his legs and one arm still dangling off. I smiled at the sight. He must be so tried from running around all night, and then trying to make sure I'm alright during the day. 

I coughed a little as I started the pot of water for the spaghetti. My throat felt like someone had rubbed sandpaper all over it. I guess I did drown today. I can't believe I had pushed Jacob so hard. I could still see the look on his face when I final started to breathe again. I could see all the agony, and the love I know he feels for me. I finished straining the noodles just as Charlie walked in the door.

"That smells great, Bella. I'm bushed." Charlie hung his gun holster on the rack, but not before he removed the bullets from his gun. He tried to do this without me noticing, but I adverted my eyes a little too late.

"Actually, Dad, Jacob is going to stay for dinner. Is that alright?" I tacked on the question at the end so it wouldn't sound rude. Charlie's grin screamed his answer, but he still put on his Dad face.

"Sure, I guess that's alright."

"Great, he's actually asleep on your spot on the couch right now, but I'm about to wake him for dinner."

I set Charlie's plate down on the table and walked into the living room. Jake was snoring as loud as a freight train and looked more like an over grown puppy than the massive wolf I know he can turn into. It probably should have bothered me that he still did not have a shirt on—nor shoes. But this way I could see his how muscular he had become in the past few weeks. His dark russet skin was stretched taught over his chest and rippling abs. No wonder he was so tired, and hungry all the time. Just a few weeks ago he was the small, well smaller, Jacob Black who was my best friend, my personal sun. I realized I had been just standing there staring, and felt an echo of blush try to creep up into my cheeks.

I shook Jake's arm a little bit, but he just continued to snore. I smiled and shook him harder. 

"Jacob Black. It's time for dinner." I said as loud as I could with my throat still as sore as it was. That did the trick though. Jake tried to jump right up off the couch, but managed to only fall over the edge taking me with him.

"Jake! Come on, you weigh so much!" I streamed while trying disentangle our legs and get him to at least roll over. 

"I'm up! I'm up!" Jake kept shouting, as he finally stood up. He picked me up off the floor as if I weighed only a feather. We were both in a laughing fit by time I finally caught my balance. I couldn't stop laughing with him as he still griped my shoulders.

"Are we actually going to eat dinner, you two?" Charlie asked from the doorway. He clearly wanted to eat dinner, but also looked extremely happy watching us. 

Dinner went fairly smoothly. Charlie talked about looking for the wolves in the woods today, which turned into a conversation solely between Jacob and Charlie. I never did understand hunting, or anything outdoorsy. After dinner, Jake and I washed up the dishes. It felt oddly satitsfying doing the dishes together with me washing and handing them to Jake to dry.

"Hey, Bella. How are feeling? I feel like an idiot for not taking you to the hospital." Jacob had the decency to whisper his thoughts to me, so that Charlie wouldn't over hear.

My throat did still hurt, and I was sore all over but it wasn't unbearable. I had suffered much worse.

"I'm alright." I whispered back. "Do you have to patrol tonight?" I asked, still in a whisper. Jake crinkled his brows together, and shook all over just once.

"Bella, I've been patrolling every night. Until we catch that bloodsucker I won't sleep. I have to know you're alright." 

Jacob set the glass he just finished drying down and cupped my face with his large, warm hands. His touch was surprisingly gentle compared to his angry face.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Not even me. I'm here to stay, as long as you want me. Actually, even if you don't want me to." He smiled his sheepish grin at me. It was almost midnight and I know Charlie was staying up to supervise us. It was already so late but I know he wouldn't ever kick Jacob out. Not when things have been getting so much better. My chest started to ache again and I wrapped my arms around myself to ease the pain.

"Hey, don't start that now." I heard Jake murmur as his warm arms wound tightly around my shoulders; around all of me. It felt so nice being in Jake's arms.

I whispered against his chest, "I gotta kick you out for Charlie's sake. But would you—" I had to steady my breathing. "—would you stay with me tonight? I mean, you can sleep in the chair. But would you stay close to me, just for tonight?" 

I could hear Jake's heart beat speed up, my head resting against his bare chest. 

"Of course. Let me tell Sam first. He's probably not going to like me saying that I'm patrolling from inside your bedroom, but he'll get over it." Jake released me from his hug, but cupped my face again, just staring into my eyes without a word.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." Jacob said loudly enough to get Charlie's attention. We could hear the couch springs groan along with Charlie as he stood up and shuffled into the doorway.

"Leaving already, Jacob?" Charlie smiled over at the two of us still standing very close together. Charlie seemed almost smug about it.

"Yup, but I think Bella is coming over tomorrow. You're more than welcome to come over for dinner."

"That's alright, I have to work late tomorrow. It's good to see you over here again. I was worried, but it seems you two have made up after that little fight you were having. Bella was a mess waiting around for you."

Jacob's eye scrunched together, and I saw him ball his hands up into fists.

"I know. My friends didn't understand how important Bella is to me, and tried to drive us apart. But I will never let anything get in between us again." Jake wasn't talking to Charlie anymore, but was talking directly to me. Making that promise to me.

Charlie said goodnight and shut the door, he smiled at me before heading up the stairs to bed. I rushed to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and flopped onto my fluffy comforter but not before opening the window. It had been such a long and tiring day. I let everything that had happened weigh down on me, mostly the fact I almost drowned today. I curled up into my blankets and waited. It had been so long since I left the window opened and happily waited for a monster to climb into my window to see me. Jacob's not a monster, though. He may be monster-ish when he's being an idiot, but he's not a monster.

I must have already been too asleep to hear Jake climb in through the window, or even hear him shut it. I was vaguely concerned that it didn't startle me to feel huge, hot hands wrap around me. The last thing I remember before falling completely under was being wrapped up in Jake's arms, his face buried in my hair, and a soft whisper I didn't understand.

That night I dreamt about wolves. Jake was holding me tight against him; whispering something to me. We were standing in on the shore of La Push, but it felt all wrong. It was dark, and there was a strange mist encircling us.

"I'll never hurt you." Jake whispered to me. He leaned down to kiss me, but his fingers turned into claws and a monstrous wolf was pinning me to the ground. Its sharp claws about to pierce through my skin, as a coughing laugh came from the beast. I looked up at the beast, into its blood red eyes. Then it changed and it was Victoria pinning me to ground. I tried to scream but my throat felt like it was on fire.

"So defenseless. So weak." She murmured as her razor sharp teeth came down onto my neck.

My eyes snapped open. There was something very large holding me down. Jacob had me pinned against his chest with both arms wrapped securely around me, and was sound asleep. Hadn't I told him that he was only allowed to stay in the chair? That's Jake though, always trying to make me uncomfortable. But it really wasn't uncomfortable. I tried to slow my heart down by breathing in slow and deep. Which was when I noticed his scent.

Jake smelled so nice. He smelled like the woods and just Jake. I inhaled deeply and felt my stomach do little somersaults. I snuggled closed against his chest. I let my hand feel up his slide and around to his shoulder blades. There was just so much of him. I felt my stomach flip again and my heartbeat quicken. It was still dark outside, but I could still see Jake's dark eyelashes almost touch his sharp cheek. He really was beautiful in every sense. Like last night I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks when I realized that I was lying in bed with a beautiful, mostly naked man. I felt my thighs quiver.

I looked at his lips and I desperately wanted to kiss them. My heart was racing now, and I could feel my hands start to get clammy. He's so asleep he wouldn't even notice. I start to crane towards his lips, and I just brush mine against his. My heart was beating out of control, and it felt like an acrobat was giving a full performance in my stomach. I stared at him, waiting for Jake to open his eyes. Waiting for him to catch me. But he didn't he just kept on snoring lightly, looking like the second most beautiful person I had ever met.

I settled back down in his warm arms. I had already pushed my luck way too far in the past twenty-four hours. I let myself drift in and out of consciousness, and when I truly woke up I was completely alone.

~

~  
Okay! So this is just a little something I was working on today. I know in the description I mentioned Edward coming back. That's what I have planned for his story—if it turns into a story. As of right now it's just a short little ditty. But maybe if I get lots of reviews saying people want more I'll write some more

Reviews are love~


End file.
